Loud house in the white shadow preview
by Shiningvoice53
Summary: A flurry of pure emotions a preview i hope you all enjoy


A preview of the white shadow my miraculous ladybug and loud house crossover so here we go

 _"it takes one bad thing to set off high emotions in anyone no matter how thick skinned they are"_

"I'M,THE ONE WHO GOT US ALL TICKETS TO PARIS FOR THE SUMMER AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?" a very damaged lincoln loud exclaimed to his family holding a broken arm and several bruises and even a black eye as lynn had broken his arm in a fight one about how Lincoln has ruined the family first few days in paris france. All of which were caused by other people or accidents, they were all angry at him even his parents whom defended him for a while.

 _"it takes that one word to set off an entire disaster of emotions_ "

"Honestly we never should have adopted you lincoln if this what you would turn out to be!" exclaimed before turning pale realizing he said a secret so deep rita had kicked him in the groins for saying it.

"No thats not possible y-y-y-you have pictures of my birth y-y-you showed them to me before!" lincoln blurted with his stuttering voice his eyes were realesing tears his strong resolve was starting to crack in his hands he holds his prized possesion his bun bun plush. Every loud member was starting to regret thier actions especially they didn't understand the out of character and rude personality they were almost under a spell only saw it as an oppratunity to get under Lincoln's skin even more and break the damn of tears.

"Thats right Lincoln, it was all a lie-

"Lynn!" lori warned as she was already treding on thin icy water with lincoln looking like he was gonna break down.

-you were never apart of our family and your birth family never wanted you!"

"Junior!" warned her he was gonna have a serious talk with her after this he just hoped it didn't affect Lincoln even more then the situation.

"when that happens a soul strays from thier morals and can be corrupted".

Lincoln ran from them his torn up plush of bun bun in hand he was running and hid in an ally he couldn't stop his tears from flowing anymore all his sadness depression fears it was all coming to life here he felt like a mistake like a unwanted thing wanting to just disdissapear

(In the distance of Paris)

A window opens up revealing not only a butterfly pattern on the glass but several white butterflies everywere and a man in a dark purple gentilemans suit on and a cane were he rested both his hands on as well as a moth broach on the laple of his suit a mask covering all his face except for his eyes and mouth

"A soul full of bottled up emotions and darkness, being let out in a flurry of sadness!" "a perfect victim to my power to wash thier pain away" as he says this a butterfly appears in his hand and he closes his hand seemingly charged with dark energy "fly away my little akuma and evilize this child!" as the man says this the now sark purple butterfly flys out the diamond shaped hole in his window as the butterfly makes its way to lincoln we see he is coughing up blood from his fight with lynn he might have to go to the hospital. As he doesn't notice the akuma fly into bun bun and change it black lincoln feels a strange power flow through him for a minuite as a butterfly themed mask appears on his eyes still welled up with tears "white shadow i am hawkmoth i want to help you get revenge on those who wronged you!"

"But why would want to help a useless person like me?" lincoln said he was truly in a state of depression to think this of himself

As impossible as it sounds hawkmoth did feel sympathy for the boy most people don't know this but hawkmoth has a type of empathetic power to sense emotions

"Dear child, the help im giving you can make your emotions all feel like a part of your life to express them and give your feelings to all of Paris!" hawkmoths deal was sounding pretty good to Lincoln a way to show his true emotions his power and strength from what was such a normal thing lincoln was smiling now and said with a big almost psychotic grin

"You have yourself a deal, hawkmoth"

As he said this he was engulfed in darkness.

Theres the preview i hope your all hyped for this


End file.
